Scrappy's POV
by Ellis97
Summary: Scrappy Doo tells us life story and all about his journey to Boomerland and tells us all about his adventure from his perspective. He shows us what he had been through and how he had a change of heart towards his uncle, Scooby Dooby Doo. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Scrappy. Scrappy Dappy Doo, former detective of Mystery Inc and ruler of the kingdom of Boomerland. How did I get here? Well let me tell you from the very beginning...

My uncle's name is Scooby Doo, he's the mascot of the detective team, Mystery Inc. People were getting sick of the same old group of meddling kids, so the two greatest people on earth decided to make a new member of the team. That new member was me.

Together they drive a colourful van called the Mystery Machine and solve mysteries, involving supernatural monsters who are really ordinary people in costumes, trying to cover up some crime. My uncle Scooby and his friends began their road to stardom on CBS on September 13th 1969 with Saturday morning TV shows.

My uncle Scooby is the protagonist and title character of the long running Scooby-Doo franchise, which began all the way back in 1969 with the TV series Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?. My uncle Scooby lives in Coolsville, Ohio with his owner, a langy, red-headed teenager named Norville Rogers. We call him Shaggy. Shaggy and my uncle Scooby are friends with three other teenagers: A blonde guy named Fred Jones, A rich red-headed girl named Daphne Blake and a brunette girl named Velma Dinkley.

In 1975, the two guy's who made the special's contract with CBS ended and they moved to ABC. In 1979, Near the end of their franchise's first decade, the ratings were slipping and ABC was threatening to pull the plug on my uncle and his pals. So the creators decided to do something to prevent that. First they took my uncle and his human friends out of their TV show format for the first time and created a TV movie about them. They called Scooby-Doo goes Hollywood and it featured Shaggy and my uncle Scooby, chasing movie dreams in Hollywood and tons of then celebrities. Although that wasn't good enough. Then the creators of Scooby-Doo had another idea.

My uncle and his buddies had already been in three different TV shows at the time and they all featured the same five characters. So on my uncle's 4th TV show, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, they decided they introduce a new Scooby-Doo character. And if you haven't guessed it by now, It's ME! His nephew Scrappy-Dabby-Doo! DA-DA-DA-DA-DA! Puppy Power!

My two creators, Hanna-Barbera themselves said I was to meet my Uncle Scooby at a train station. They told me I was to join their gang. I heard my uncle was really big and amazing, so I figured he was the bravest person on earth.

When I got off the train, I was thrown into a box next to my uncle. I met his other friends inside of the station. Man, we had some great times solving mysteries. My bravery always would prevail and save the day for my friends.

Apparently I saved the day. Kids loved me! I was a riot! The show was saved! Soon, I was part of Scooby-Doo's main cast! There were more Scooby-Doo TV shows starring me, alongside Shaggy and my uncle Scooby. However since the kids loved so much Fred, Daphne and Velma were kicked off the show.

Soon, Daphne was brought back to the gang by popular demand and she started solving mysteries with me, Uncle Scooby, and Shaggy again. However, my popularity did not last long, I soon became blamed for the show's decline and unpopulatiry.

Soon, Fred and Velma returned to help us solve mysteries again, but only a few times.

Soon, Uncle Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, and I decided to go to Hawaii for a nice, relaxing vacation. However, Uncle Scooby accidentally got us sent to the Himilayas and our plane into a large castle, by two ghosts named Bogel and Weird.

In the local village, we met Flim-Flam an orphaned Latino boy, he was a young con artist and magician. We decided to let him come with uson our vacation. While we were getting our plane back from the castle (somehow, Bogel and Weird got it to fit inside there), Uncle Scooby and Shaggy were tricked into opening a chest which contained 13 demons. Since Scooby and Shaggy opened the chest, we had to help them put the ghosts back.

Flim-Flam and me became the best of buddies, we joined together and fooled and outsmarted our foes.

After we had trapped the ghosts, Flim-Flam ran away a few months after Daphne left to become a reporter with Fred. So, it was just me, Shaggy, and Uncle Scooby.

Shaggy and Uncle Scooby were soon facing real monsters in addition to fake ones.

That was the last time I ever saw Uncle Scooby and Shaggy and I had been officially kicked out of the gang. I decided to go back to live with my parents, but I found out they didn't want me around. I couldn't believe it, my own parents didn't want me around, I was officially an orphan, and on my own, taking care of myself.

I spent my days trying to find a home, but it's hard to find someone who'd love you when you're blamed for the decline of your franchise. So, I remained a stray for the rest of my life, wandering the Earth on my own.

Things were tough those years, I saw how my uncle's franchise was doing one day, and guess what? They had all been reunited and started solving mysteries without me! And the worst of it is, I was given more grief than any hated character in the world.

I saw that there was a game on the Cartoon Network website called "Scrappy Stinks", it was a game where the object was to throw things at me. It was terrible! There was a game where people hit me with garbage! ME! SCRAPPY DOO!

When I heard that my uncle and his meddling cohorts had gotten a live action film, featuring live actors such as Freddie Prinze Jr and Sarah Michelle Gellar. I couldn't believe it, my uncle had gotten a film with actors playing his meddling owners and a CGI version of him. I snuck into a theater and saw something shocking, I was the villain! Me! A VILLAIN? When I saw my scene, the entire gang hated me and kicked me out of the gang and left me in the desert to die. Even my Uncle Scooby wanted to get rid of me! ME! His nephew and biggest fan! I bet those meddling kids even wanted me to be the villain in the movie!

I was outraged with my uncle! How could he do that to ME? HIS OWN NEPHEW! They didn't want me anymore! I felt betrayed!

I felt like no one ever loved me, so I decided to wander the Earth forever and be on my own forever.

Until one day, I found an amazing surprise, I ran into Flim-Flam, my brother. He was selling a fake magic potion called "Losta Luck Joy Juice", the potion he sold when we first met. We were more than happy to be reunited. Things hadn't been going well for Flim-Flam however, he had no job, he was a cartoon character and kept his youth, so he couldn't get a decent job. We decided to wander the Earth together.

We spent months trying to sell some cheesy products but had no luck. Then one day, we went to a fast food resturant where we saw that an employee was being mistreated and ridiculed by the teenage patrons and her boss. I remembered that in my last encounter with Shaggy and Uncle Scooby, in a movie called Reluctant Werewolf, there was a girl named Googie and we found her at that fast food joint. She was the employee being bullied, so we stood up for her and yelled at everyone for picking on her.

Googie was more than happy to see me, we hadn't seen each other in over 15 years, we were more than happy to be reunited. She and Flim then met and at first sight, she adored Flim-Flam, the minute she saw him. Secretly, she gave us some burgers and French fries when her boss wasn't looking. Googie was called back by her cruel boss and everyone kept picking on her.

After Googie's shift ended, she took us back to the boarding house she lived in. The landlord said he was evicting her from the boarding house for not paying the rent, even though she couldn't afford to pay. So, it was just the three of us wandering the earth.

We made little money on our travels, occasionally we stopped at some motels.

However, one particular night, something had caught my attention. Googie, Flim-Flam, and I were staying in a hotel one night when, Googie went out to the balcony while we were all sleeping. I went to see what was wrong with her. I saw that she was crying and lamenting. I went to see her.

"Oh hey Scrappy." Googie said to me.

"What's wrong Googie?" I asked her.

"Nothing's wrong! Just leave me alone!" She turned away.

"Please Googie, tell me." My eyes started to water.

"NOBODY LIKES ME!" She yelled and started crying.

"I like you." I assured her, but that wasn't enough to make her any better "I like you a lot. Some might say further."

"Like me? Who could ever love me?" She lamented "I'm exactly the opposite of Shaggy and his stupid meddling mooks! I fail at everything, everyone thinks lowly of me, and I'm living life practically on the streets! Shaggy and his friends never go a day without a meal and we sometimes go weeks without one! They always have a warm bed to sleep in, but I always end up sleeping on park benches or in freezing caves on mountains! I'm a failure. I'm pathetic." She then cried her eyes out.

"That's not true. You're no failure! You're a success!" I grabbed her hands "If you're a failure, then why have I stayed with you? If you're a failure, why does Flim-Flam look up to you? Why have I stuck beside you since we reunited? Everyone knows you're not a failure."

"I am a failure! Even Shaggy thinks so!" She sobbed.

"Shaggy's an idiot Googie. He's an utter moron for not seeing you for the wonderful person you are." I told her.

I had dissed Shaggy, there you have it. He got served but not fed.

"And I'll tell you why, Googie! You you have a heart and are a good friend—one of the best I could ever ask for—and I stayed with you, because I didn't want to lose that friend! Flim-Flam has stayed with you this long because he loves you for who you are!" I stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

Googie wanted to know why I would stay with her

"Why did you stay with me?" Googie asked with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Because I love you Googie." I told her deeply.

Everyone treated her like dirt and her boyfriend broke her heart, which hurt her in a huge way. Before she met me, Uncle Scoob, Shaggy, and Flim-Flam she never had friends, and when Shaggy broke her heart, it affected her dearly. Then I realized, there was something about this woman, she was unloved, a cast-off, much like myself. I had realized we had more in common than we thought, we understood each other, we opened up emotionally to each other, I was in love with her.

"I-I love you too Scrappy Doo." She hugged me "I'm glad I have you."

Finally, Googie was reverting back to the big-hearted, confused, yet shy girl I first met. This was the real her.

"What're friends for?" I asked her.

"And you are a very great friend." She hugged me to her chest.

I held her hands and we stared into each others eyes.

"And no one can hurt you now that you belong to me." I held her hands so closely.

"And you belong to me too." She wrapped her arms around me.

We stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, and before you knew it, we kissed on the lips. It felt so weird, locking lips with a human female.

We parted for a few seconds and then Eskimo kissed before we went back into the hotel room and snuggled into bed. Oh my god, loved this woman so much. She was more than anything I could ever ask for.

The next day, we set off to go wherever the wind would take us. However, we did not get any close to success and we really were running low on money, we had lost all hope.

However, something changed that day when we were looking for food in an alley.

Then one day, a man with a long, white beard and wearing a wizards outfit came up to us.

"Scrappy…" said the man.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked scared.

"My name is Merlin, the legendary wizard and I came to help you. You know what you have become?" Merlin asked me.

"Yes sir I do." I sadly replied with his head down.

"A cast-off, an unloved and unwanted one." Merlin reminded him "They knew what would have become of you, so I've been instructed to save you. If you were to have fallen into darkness, they asked me to save you and give you a new home, I'll fulfill my duty."

Merlin took me, Googie, and Flim-Flam to his workshop and he showed them an empty map on his desk.

"What is this Mr. Merlin?" Flim asked Merlin.

"Why did you bring us here?" Googie continued.

"And what do you want with me?" I asked the sorcerer.

"This magical map will bring you to your new home." Merlin explained "It will be called, Boomerland. Here will live the forgotten and unloved toons and you will be their leader. You are the most forgotten and unloved one of them all Scrappy. And I know you have the skills to become a wonderful king". Merlin told the puppy "I know this may seem strange but this is the right solution. Soon, you'll live a great new life with your friends." The wizard explained to me.

I couldn't believe it, the legendary wizard, Merlin wanted me to be a king.

Then, the sorcerer took out a magic paintbrush. It's power just felt from looking at it. This paintbrush could create, destroy, or it could bring the end of time when it got into the wrong hands. He soon finished creating his part of Boomerland.

"This is all I can give you Scrappy, the rest is up to you. This is your kingdom. This all depends on your decisions and wishes" Merlin said.

"No not mine. I want to remember them. Even if they aren't with me anymore, I want to build an extraordinary castle for me and a dreamland for everyone! I'm gonna do it even if those two aren't with me anymore"

"Very well Scrappy. But remember this all reflects on your emotions, soul, and fears so be wise." Merlin told me.

Merlin had transported me and my friends into the world and we decided to get started on building our new community.

Time passed and me, Googie, Flim-Flam, and the other toons worked together to build neighborhoods, communities, stores, and amazing sites for everyone. Making the entire kingdom exactly like it did in my dreams.

Meanwhile, Scrappy had been putting the finishing touches on his own creation in the center of Main Street. It was a personal vision of how he saw that world and with a blow torch, bronze, and creativity he was able to make his dream come true.

"Hey Googie, Flim-Flam come here" I called out to my two best friends.

"What is it Scrappy?" Asked Googie.

"Yeah Scrap, I was just helping Scooby Dum with his pawn shop." Said Flim-Flam.

"It's the greatest project I ever made." Scrappy told his friends. He then pulled down the sheet the masterpiece was under.

It revealed a bronze statue. It was a statue of the two greatest people on God's green earth, the two guys who brought me to life.

"Scrappy! That's the greatest thing I've ever seen!" Flim-Flam said with joy and jubilation.

"You're an artist Scrappy!" Googie said back.

"They'd be so proud of you" Flim-Flam told me as he pointed to the two men.

"Thanks. Because of you guys and the rest of the people here in Boomerland, my life is filled with more hope and joy. This statue of these two guys makes me feel like I've finally had a special purpose and I have fulfilled my promise of being worthy to those two guys and you guys as well. I feel so important and it's all because of you guys" I told my friends.

Flim hugged mr and I licked his face. Googie pulled me to her chest and kissed my nose and snuggled him like a teddy bear. I then started staring at Googie with bigger puppy power eyes.

"Ok" said Googie with a cute giggle "One more." She kissed my nose again and snuggled him again "I love you Scrappy."

"I love you too Googie, my beautiful queen." I told my queen-to-be.

"Hey what about me don't I count for anything?" Asked Flim-Flam.

"Yes Flim-Flam you do and I love you too" She hugged Flim-Flam and kissed his forehead.

I had never been so happy, outside of the world Merlin made him, I was a nobody, unloved, I ranked with the likes of Jar-Jar Binks, but in Boomerland, I was something special, someone who can make people happy.

Just then, he stepped on something. It was a photo of my uncle Scooby and the gang.

"You…" I said with an evil glare.

"You betrayed me, you abandoned me, and you shan't enter my domain anymore!" I glared at the photo.

Scooby Doo merchandise had been falling into Boomerland for a while, I didn't want anything to do with

Just then, Googie came up to me, she wanted to comfort me like I did with her.

"Scrappy..." She held my shoulders and stared into my puppy power eyes "Don't let it get to you, things will get better I assure you."

"But they betrayed me, they abandoned me, they never even dared to talk about me!" I protested. It sickened me to see anything involving my uncle and his meddling friends in this kingdom at all.

I decided to express my dislike towards those meddling doofuses to the whole kingdom! I declared a brand-new holiday "I Hate Scooby Doo Day", in fact I made every single day, I Hate Scooby Doo Day, one of my 456 decrees.

We soon used the Scooby Doo merchandise that fell into Boomerland to build a new mountain we called it, "Scoobyjunk Mountain". I hated the mountain so much because it reminded me so much of those fools. As soon as I was done, Googie came up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay baby" She whispered "They can't hurt us anymore. It's okay" She kissed my forehead. I knew they wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon.

But as soon as they were forgotten, I vowed to give them a piece of my mind.

Things had gone well for all of us forgotten toons, we had a place where we could work, play, grow, and do what we do best. It was a happy life before, the Thinner Disaster. Years ago, a giant wave of thinner splashed upon the kingdom and unleashed a monster made out of magic ink and thinner, and as a result, the entire kingdom was threatened. I knew what I had to do. I had to save my friends.

Suddenly, a giant robotic leg appeared and almost landed right on me.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked.

"Sorry, our majesty! But I cannot let you go!" Said a man who was inside the robot.

"Strickland!" I said shocked.

"The Blot promised me all the power I wanted if I allied with him! And you poor, pathetic, stupid, naive mutt didn't suspect nothing!" Strickland said with an evil glare.

"Y-You!" I said with as much spite.

I took out a remote and used a large electric beam to destroy Strickland's war suit. He soon was knocked unconscious.

I headed for Scoobyjunk Mountain. When I got there, I noticed Googie and Flim-Flam.

"Guys! What're you doing here?" I asked.

"We don't want you to risk your life alone Scrappy, so we came here to help you." Googie told Scrappy.

"Listen Googie" I explained to her as he cupped his hands onto hers "Listen, I don't want you or Flim-Flam to be involved in this dangerous mission. I'm the ruler of Boomerland and I-"

"No!" Googie insisted with tears appearing in her eyes "I don't want you to face danger alone Scrappy, I want to come with you."

"Googie, you and Flim-Flam have to go back to the castle for safety, I don't want to risk losing you or Flim-Flam." I sternly told her and held her hands.

"As queen of Boomerland, I must stay by your side" She said.

"And as prince of Boomerland, it's my duty to stay by you and learn what it means when I'm king someday" Flim-Flam added.

"It's stupid to make you guys think about it." I told them.

"Don't worry Scrappy, I won't ever let you get hurt and we won't lose each other" Googie reassured. "I promise not to ever leave you."

"And I promise too!" Flim-Flam said back.

"And I promise not to lose you guys either!" I said back.

Before leaving, Googie hugged me and gave me great, big kiss on the lips. She then kissed Flim-Flam's cheek.

We finally got to Scoobyjunk Mountain where the Blot was.

"HEY YOU!" I shouted to the Blot.

The Blot turned around to see me calling to him.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I know one thing: you have to leave my kingdom at once before I hurt you!" I exclaimed. I took the remote I used earlier and zapped one of the Blot's Bloticles with it.

"Come here ya big blob!" Googie yelled from behind.

"You want Scrappy, you gotta get us!" Flim-Flam hollered at the monster.

"Guys don't!" I yelled.

But it was too late- the monster was reaching for Googie and Flim-Flam. But I zapped the Blot before it could touch them.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER YOU MO-!"

But the Blot swatted me away and he landed on a giant bottle that recently fell into Boomerland.

"Googie! The bottle that's it!" I exclaimed to his friends "We have to open it!"

We pulled the cork and opened up the bottle and it started sucking the Blot inside the bottle.

"Hooray! It works!" I said cheerfully.

"We did it!" Flim-Flam cheered.

"I couldn't have done it without you my two boys" Googie said as she hugged us and kissed both our faces hungrily, leaving pink lips marks all over our faces.

However, the Blot did not give up, his arm reached for me. But before the Blot could grab me, Flim and Googie pulled me out of the Blot's way and the Blot grabbed them instead.

"GUYS!" I grabbed both their hands and pulled very hard to free them.

"I'll save you guys!". But it was no use- they were being sucked into the bottle.

Just then, The Great Gazoo had arrived at the scene with Quick Draw McGraw, Huck Hound, and Fred Flintstone to save me, Flim, and Googie.

"Hurry! We've got to save Scrappy and the others!" Fred yelled.

"Quick to the cork!" Quick Draw yelled back.

They arrived and sealed the bottle tight and saved us.

"That was a close one" I said with as much relief "Hey guys are-"

When I turned around, I saw something I was deeply shocked by.

My two beloved friends, Googie and Flim-Flam were turned to stone by the Blot. The Blot had sucked out all their colors.

The defeat of the Shadow Blot was celebrated in Boomerland but…I wasn't able to find peace anywhere, I decided to remain on the place he despises the most. I wanted to stay alone and be heartless and bitter…the only people I ever cared about were gone forever. The Blot's minions continued to destroy Boomerland and drain everybody's color. But Scrappy didn't care at all, he was waiting for the end. He thought, who could've sent this monster and why would they want his true love and best friend taken?

Strickland had told me that he had caught a glimpse of who ordered the Blot to abduct them- a male Great Dane wearing a blue collar and diamond shaped ID tag with Scrappy's initials, a skinny young man with a green shirt and red bellbottom pants, a strong blonde man with an ascot, a dorky, slightly robust young woman, and a beautiful and curvy young woman with orange hair. Scrappy didn't believe my uncle, Scooby Doo and his friends, had done this for a second. I didn't buy the Blot's story. But the Blot continued to put ideas in my head. He tried to make me believe I wasn't loved, that my own family had turned on me, and that it was my own uncle that had killed my prince and queen. For a while, I never bought it. But Googie and Flim-Flam's deaths had wounded me in a way that would never heal. He missed them so much. The grief was getting to him. With each passing day, he lost another piece of his mind.

While waiting for the end and for everyone to die and lose everyone they cared for, my heart (or in this case where my heart used to be) became filled with spite, hate, and coldness.

Soon I saw more Scooby-Doo media to see what Scooby was up to. One I watched a movie called "Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King". The movie focused on Shaggy and Scooby trying to save the world from an evil magician that sounded like Wayne Knight. At one point, He turned The Mystery Machine into a monster and commanded it to chase Fred, Daphne, and Velma through a carnival. At the carnival there was a booth selling toys of me. And the van destroyed the booth!

Then, there was a Scooby-Doo cartoon called "An Evening With The Scooby Doo Gang". Some man was interviewing my uncle Scooby and his friends. Fred mentioned a 6th member of the Scooby Gang. I thought they were talking about me. But they weren't! Shaggy even said "We aren't supposed to talk about Scrappy!" Fred wasn't talking about me! He was talking about the Mystery Machine! Bad enough, they chose not to talk about me, but they subtitled me for their STUPID VAN!

Then on "The Siren's Song", an episode of my uncle's most recent series, "Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated". Fred and Daphne, were in a museum filled with costumes of monsters that they, Velma, Shaggy and uncle Scooby caught on their first show, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You and a host of others. There was a statue of me there. And Daphne approached it. Fred pulled her away saying "We all promised we'd never speak of him again." CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? THEY DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT ME EVER AGAIN! And to add Insult to Injury, there was a statue of Film-Flam there and Daphne said he was doing time, 25 to life to be exact, and she didn't bail him out or nothing. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could they do that to me and my best friend?

More Scooby-Doo media came and some of were riffs at me. There were Scooby-Doo DVDs that featured my episodes and the movies starring me, but those DVDs had no pictures of me on the front cover! Whoever made those DVDs was trying to deliberately p*** me out and it was working! The one that made me real angry was a DVD released in 2010. It featured all 13 episodes of 'The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo', the show me Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby made with Flim-Flam. And there was no me on the front cover! Flim-Flam wasn't on it either. Only Shaggy and Scooby were on the front cover. ONE DVD FRONT COVER. I JUST WANNA BE ON ONE DVD FRONT COVER! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?! To make things even worse, I wasn't on any of the commercials or even mentioned in the description, not even on the DVD menu. Some of my scenes were even cut from Cartoon Network airings.

Then there was a episode of "Harvey Birdman" with the Scooby-Doo characters. Harvey Birdman was a show featuring us forgotten characters. There was an episode featuring my uncle and his friends, and at the end, I was carried away by the Avenger! And the gang laughed at it. They found my pain funny! Next thing I knew, I was a dead corpse along with Bandit from "Johnny Quest".

Plus, They're making a new theatrical and there must be something wrong with it because, the people say "Can't be the worst thing to happen to the Scooby-Doo franchise since Scrappy-Doo."

And finally what really ticked me off was a Cartoon Network 20th Anniversary bumper where Bugs Bunny was going to take a picture of past and present Cartoon Network characters, including some of us forgotten ones and some weird yellow bulldog pushed me outta the shot! Cartoon Network didn't think I was part of their family anymore! I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT!

I decided I would just stay alone, secluded in the place I despised the most, the only place involving my stupid ex-uncle and those meddling brats.

The years went by and I had lost everything and everyone I truly cared for. My kingdom and castle were all in ruins, about 90.5% of all the toons were killed by the Blot's drippings, and I had no one by my side.

Googie: She was the love of my life. I had made her my queen, she was a confused, lost, yet loving girl. An amazing woman, someone who I could truly relate. Now, she was dead.

Flim-Flam: He was like the master I never had. We were a boy and his dog duo. There's nothing more heartwarming than a bond between a boy and his dog. In fact we were more than that, we were brothers, best friends, comrades, chums, buddies to the end. And that bond was broken forever because of that stupid Blot.

I spent years and years waiting for my death, I thought there was no hope for me. Until one day...everything had changed my life for good.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**This is gonna tell the Forgotten Land story from Scrappy's POV. Be sure to follow, favorite, read, and review. And stay tuned for upcoming chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

I saw that the Blot had dragged a strange, still-remembered toon into my realm against his will. But this wasn't a still-remmebered toon like Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, or Bugs Bunny.

I called my servant, The Great Gazoo over

"Gazoo. The Blot has dragged a helpless certainly popular cartoon here agianist his will. I am sending you to go find out who and that toon is and send the guy home." I told him.

"As you wish sire." The alien bowed.

I decided to stay in the castle, I didn't want to know who the toon was, I didn't want any remembered toons in my domain.

When Gazoo came back, I found out the toon was someone I would least expect, my uncle: Scooby Doo! I didn't want him here at all. So, I turned my throne around and spoke loudly into a microphone connected to the speakers on the wall.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY DOMAIN?!" I shouted from the mike.

"It is I, Scooby-Doo. And me and my cohorts have come for your help your highness" Uncle Scooby said.

"You really should not be here. I would never help you! After all you've done to me!" Said the kings loud scary voice.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?!" Scooby angrily asked.

"You abandoned me, you betrayed me, and ruined me!" Said the king.

"Show your face coward! Who are you?" Scooby demanded.

"Very well then" I said, I decided to turn around to face my uncle, I decided to give that mangy mutt a piece of my mind!

"Scrappy Doo!" Scooby said.

"Correction my uncle, KING Scrappy Doo of Boomerland" I corrected him "Bow before me peasants!"

They bowed before me.

I didn't want him in my kingdom at all, so I negotiated a plan with him and some other forgotten toons. Those toons were; The Great Gazoo, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Yogi Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Top Cat, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot the Cat, Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr, Taffy Dare, Brenda Chance, Dee-Dee Sykes, and Penelope Pitstop. We decided we'd use the rocket in Orbit City to get us all out of the kingdom.

We went to Orbit City, I found the rocket and noticed that there were some parts missing. Papa Smurf then arrived to tell me that Strickland sent Dick Dastardly, Muttely, and Daisy Mayhem to steal some important parts for their doomsday machine.

We all split up into teams, I went with Uncle Scooby and the other dogs to search for Muttely. We found him and then proceeded on our journey.

As soon, as me, Uncle Scooby, the dogs, Spot, Penelope, and the Teen Angels made our way back to Orbit City, we ran into Fred, Barney, Gazoo, Dino, and the Jetsons. They had told us that Yogi, Huck, Top Cat, and Snag had been kidnapped by Strickland. We decided that we had to save them, so we went to Strickland's lair to stop them and find out what he and the villains were up to. We got inside, but then...Strickland's robot army had approached us.

"Robots!" He called "Seize Scooby Doo, Scrappy Doo, and their idiotic friends too."

Uncle Scooby, the others, and me tried to get away, but they we were cornered.

They screamed in horror and the robots seized us.

Strickland looked at the monitors with a dark smile.

"I've got you now, Scooby Doo!" he evily said.

We got thrown into cages and we were trapped. We had no hopes, the girls escaped perfectly well, but then, we needed a way for US to escape. We tried to think of a plan.

"Got anymore bobbypins Penny?" Top Cat asked Penelope.

"Sorry sugar, that was the only one I had." She said back "Do you Teen Angels have any bobby pins?" She asked the Teen Angels.

"Sorry, I have my hair in an afro, I wouldn't need bobby pins" said Dee-Dee.

"All my pins have fallen out" Taffy said.

"Mine have all been eaten up by Cavey" Brenda said back.

"Sorry" Cavey said.

"And besides" George added "These other locks are from the finest lock picking-proof company in the world"

"There must be some other way" Yogi said.

"A chance even" Snagglepuss added.

"Maybe there's something in my Hong Kong Book of Kung Fu on how to pick locks" Hong Kong Phooey said.

That was really getting on my nerves, and then, I finally snapped!

"No there isn't you idiot!" I yelled at Hong Kong Phooey "That books a bunch of bullcrap!"

I swatted the book out of his hands. Just then, someone came to save us, it was my Uncle Scooby's meddling owners, Shaggy, Velma, Fred, and Daphne, they had come to find Uncle Scooby. I really didn't want to see them. It was bad enough Uncle Scooby was here, but add them, and it's a living nightmare. Apparently the feeling was mutual, especially towards Velma. She and I weren't exactly all buddy-buddy.

"Okay, Scooby. What's HE doing here?" Velma demanded, poininting at me.

"It's a long story Velma! I'll explain later! Just get us out of here" Uncle Scooby said.

Shaggy noticed a button on the wall and pressed it. The cages then opened and freed the others.

"Come on guys! We gotta stop Strickland!" Uncle Scooby told the gang.

"Who's Strickland?" Asked Freddy.

"I'll explain on the way Freddy!. Let's go!" Uncle Scooby told Freddy.

We all ran off to Strickland's control room to destroy the doomsday machine. We explained everything to them, the Thinner Disaster, the Blot, the rocket, everything. Fred however, thought this was just some guy with a super powerful costume allying with the villains. We soon got to Strickland's control room where he, Dastardly, Muttely, and the Blot were ready to destroy the kingdom and take over.

"Stop right there! Strickland!" A voice said from behind.

"Who said that?" Demanded Strickland.

"I did!" Scrappy did.

"Well, well, well if it isn't that meddling mutt, Scooby Dooby Doo and his nephew, Scrimpy." Dastardly said.

"That's SCRAPPY!" Scrappy yelled.

"And looks who's with him" Strickland added "The rest of Mystery Inc. Five hearts for the price of one"

"Hearts?" Daphne asked.

"Forgotten characters like Scrappy, TC, Snagglepuss, and Yogi lose their hearts when they're forgotten. It's a symbol of being loved and the power they posses from their hearts." Gazoo said.

"That's right!" Strickland exclaimed "And now that we have the doomsday machine we'll rule the kingdom and only me, Dastradly, Muttely, The Blot, and my robots will survive."

"You won't get away with this!" I told him.

"We'll see about that!" Dastardly said "Muttely!"

Muttely went over to the control panel and pressed a red button located on the control panel. Then, out of nowhere, a wall opened up. Smoke raised from it's panel and when the smoke cleared, in sight were monsters all lined up. Scooby and the gang were especially shocked.

"Jeepers! It's the Creeper!" Daphne exclaimed as she pointed to a creepy hunchman-looking man with green skin.

"The Creeper? Like I thought this was a place for forgotten characters!" Shaggy said "The Creeper is like the most popular and iconic villain in the enitre Scooby Doo series."

"The Tar Monster?" Freddy exclaimed pointing to a monster made out of tar.

"Captain Cutler?" Scooby exclaimed as he saw a glowing scuba diver.

"The Miner 49er" Shaggy exclaimed as he pointed to an old miner.

"It's Jaguaro! He's supposed to be in Brazil!" Velma exclaimed while pointing to a monster that looked like a jaguar.

"Talk about your past coming back to haunt you" Huck stated.

"Huck, I could not have said it better myself" Fred said back.

"Now you're faced up against some old foes of yours and they'll really take care you!" Strickland told the team.

"And.." Dastardly finished "Out latest ally...The Shadow Blot!"

The Blot, which had sucked Scooby into Boomerland arrived on the scene came behind Strickland, Muttely, and Dastardly.

"Oh man! We're cornered by all the monsters" Brenda told the gang "What're we gonna do?"

"Hey wait a minute Brenda!" Velma exclaimed as she put her hands on Brenda's shoulders "All these guys turned out be people in cheesy costumes, we shouldn't worry"

"Yeah that's right!" Freddy added "These are just stupid hoaxes"

Then, Scrappy butt in "Freddy I don't think those are-"

However, Shaggy interuppted before Scrappy could finish his sentence "Nice try Strickland! But you can't fool us! We've delt with these guys before!"

Freddy went up to the Blot to "unmask" him.

"Now let's who the Blot really-"

But before, he could unmask the Blot, the monster devoured him whole.

"FREDDY!" The gang screamed. Daphne was especially distraught.

"That's means-" Velma said.

"Re's Real!" Uncle Scooby and Astro finished for Velma.

"Then that means...they're all real" Shaggy added.

"You got that right ya skinny, gluttonous, beatnik!" Strickland exclaimed.

I was so secretly happy, that muscle headed ascot-wearing doofus finally got what he deserved. I don't get what Daphne saw in him. I couldn't believe how a stupid Fred was.

However, Strickland released his other minions, monsters from Mystery Inc's past, this time they weren't bad guys in cheesy costumes, they were the real deal! We ran through the hallway doors and finally, we split up.

Uncle Scooby, Shaggy, Gazoo, and I went to confront Strickland at his control room.

Dastardly and Strickland had finally finished activating the machine.

"Now that the machine has been activated, we will finally rule the entire kingdom of Boomerland! Or Strickland World as it will be called!" Strickland said with an evil grin.

Before Strickland could pull the lever, something stopped him.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE STRICKLAND!" Shouted Shaggy.

"We've got you cornered!" I shouted.

"So you'd better give up now!" Scooby Doo added "We've got you surrounded punk!"

"You think you're so smart," Strickland hissed. "But this is a mere fraction of my all powerful army!" Strickland raised his arms in the air. "Soon this whole world will be mine!" he declared with demented glee. "When the Blot absorbs all of the paint in Boomerland, all that will survive are me, Dastardly, Muttely, my robot army, and the monsters."

"Is that why you and the other villains joined forces with the Blot?" Gazoo demanded.

"I like winners," Strickland said with a sneer. He pointed at Scooby. "That's why it's your heart I want."

"Why do you need our hearts, anyway?" Shaggy asked.

"Let's just say the Blot and I…have bigger things in mind. Taking over Boomerland is just the beginning! And now that the entire Mystery Inc is here, I'll have five hearts for the price of one"

While we were confronting that ugly looking freak, something had happened, Captain Caveman, Fred, Cavey Jr, and Barney had accidentally activated the self-destruct coin slot in Strickland's doomsday machine.

Suddenly, the machine started making weird buzzing noises and beeping a red light.

"Huh what?" Scooby asked confused.

"What's going on?" Scrappy asked.

"I don't know!" Gazoo answered.

Suddenly, a voice came from the speakers on the doomsday machine...

"Self destruct coin slot has been activated" The speakers said "Ten seconds till detonation"

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly.

"Coin operated self destruct?" Dastardly asked himself "Not one of my bright ideas"

As everyone ran out of the castle, Strickland and the Blot went back to their machine.

"No-no-NOOOOO!" He yelled "My machine!"

The Blot roared at his own failure. While, Daphne went back to take on the Blot and save Freddy.

She went inside of the Blot to rescue her Fred Jones. When she got out, she had Freddy in her arms, she made it out of the Blot and got Freddy back just in time.

KA-BOOM! The entire castle had exploded

Strickland's entire lair had exploded in a huge detonation and into smithereens.

The entire gang had left the whole castle. Daphne looked down at Freddy's unconscious body.

"Fred!" She exclaimed as she looked down at his body.

Daphne pulled Freddy's hand up to her cheek. He holds it there for a second, then drops it after realizing he wasn't gonna come to. Daphne dropped the hand and puts her hands to her mouth. She couldn't believe this had happened.

"No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me!" She said with tears in her eyes "I love you!"

"What a surprise!" Scooby sarcastically whispered to Velma.

"Amen brother" She whispered back. Velma went over to Daphne and held her best friend in her arms. It distraught her to see any of her friends in despair, especially Daphne. I was getting sick of her whining and moaning, so I decided to calm her down.

"Calm down, you big baby!" I told Daphne "He's not dead. He's just unconscious from the Blot, he should wake up this way..."

I went into Daphne's green purse and took a bottle of water out of it and splashed it on Freddy. This caused Freddy to wake up from the water splashed on his face. I actually enjoyed slashing water on his face.

"Ugh! Hey who did that?" He yelled as he woke up.

"Freddy! You're alive!" Daphne said with so much joy and jubilation. She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing his cheek so many times over and over and left red lip marks on his face.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH we gotta get to Scoobyjunk Mountain!" I interrupted as Daphne tried to kiss Freddy on the lips (resulting in her accidentally kissing me on the lips in the process). Personally, it had always been my dream to be kissed by such a fine mama-jama like Daphne.

"Roh yeah! Rye forgot about that!" Uncle Scooby stated.

"Thanks Scrappy, I totally forgot thats what we've been trying to do this whole adventure" Top Cat said.

"Yeah. We've been so busy trying to stop Strickland and Dastardly, that we forgot about the rocket." Penelope said.

"Say what happened to Strickland anyways?" TC asked.

"Wait a minute, you mentioned the rocket right?" George asked.

"Yes I did" Penelope told George "Why?"

"Well, the rocket needs repairs, we need the stolen parts to repair it and the rocket needs fuel. It needs 4 tanks of fuel or it won't go!" George told them.

"There are 4 tanks of fuel in different places and neighborhoods in the kingdom. One is at Squiddly Lagoon, another one is in the Banana Splits Clubhouse in Yogi Bear Forest, another one is at the Speed Buggy Garage in Boomer Town, and another one at Pizza Potamus in Boomer Town. Well each split up into teams and get them. I'll go with George, Jane, Gazoo, and Astro to fix the rocket in Orbit City with the missing parts. After you guys recover the fuel, meet me at Scoobyjunk Mountain where we will launch the rocket and then we'll fly out of here" I told the gang.

"OK then!" Freddy agreed "Daphne an-"

"Not so fast muscle-head!" I interrupted "I'm the king of this kingdom, so I get to make the teams!"

"Very well then, Scrappy you make the teams!" Freddy said as he crossed his arms.

"Thats more like it." I said to Freddy with a snooty look "Now, Daphne and Pretty Penny will go with the Teen Angels to the Banana Splits Clubhouse, Uncle Scooby and Shaggy will go with Yogi and his gang to Speed Buggy Garage, Freddy will go with the cavemen to Pizza Potamous, and Velma will go with the Super Guys to Squiddly Lagoon."

"Very well then, alright gang rets move!" Scooby exclaimed.

The Jetsons, Gazoo, and I teleported to Orbit City to fix the rocket. While we were repairing the rocket, I had a little discussion with them.

"Scrappy, Why aren't you with the others?" George asked.

I was appalled by what he said, so I answered with all my heart, or where my heart used to be.

"Me? Work with my uncle and his friends who kicked off the team? I'd rather eat mud!

"But Scrappy, they love you." Jane assured me. I highly doubted that and said what I've secretly wanted to discuss for years.

"LOVE ME?" I screamed "They stopped talking about me, made stupid jokes about me, and act like I didn't exist at all. You call that love? I can never forgive those mooks!"

"Why can't you forgive them?" George asked.

I guess it was time to open up to my citizens for once and tell them my true feelings and strong hatred towards Mystery Inc.

"In 2002 they made a live-action big screen Scooby-Doo and they got Neil Fanning to play Scooby and Freddie Prinze Jr, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Matthew Lillard and Linda Cardelinni to play his friends. I saw on opening day and they made me the main villain!" I explained to them. They were deeply shocked.

"They what?" Gazoo hollered.

"YOU? SCRAPPY-DOO? A VILLAIN?" George yelled.

"Yeah!" I let my head down and continued my speech "And that was only the beginning. There was a movie called 'Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King' with a bunch of now celebrites like Jay Leno, Wallace Shawn, Wayne Knight and Tim Curry. There was no mystery. Shaggy and Scooby battled an evil wizard. There was this booth of toys like looked me and the mystery machine ran them off! Then, there was a Scooby-Doo thing where the gang was being interviewed. And when Fred mentioned a 6th memeber, He mentioned the Mystery Machine!"

"That is cruel and inhumane!" Jane boasted "They preferred a stupid car over YOU?"

"That's nothing." George said to me "The Ren and Stimpy guys put us in new cartoons for Adut Swim. In these cartoons, Jane, Elroy, Astro, and me would act out of character. Jane and me were portrayed as neglectful parents and Elroy was a delinquent! Heck! I even wanted to get rid of my own son and replace him with a fangled robot kid."

"Reah!" Astro said "Relroy rould rever rhop rift."

I continued my lament "And on an episode of Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated called 'The Sirens Song', there was a statue of me. Daphne was about to mention me, but Fred cut her off saying they promised never to speak of me. Daphne even gave my statue a death glare. What did I ever do to her?"

"Never speak of you?" Gazoo asked "That couldn't have been that bad"

"Oh yeah?" I remarked " Wanna bet? It gets worse. There's a Scooby-Doo game on the cartoon network website called Scrappy Stinks. The object of the game is to hit ME with and not Shaggy and Scooby! Plus there's a Scooby-Doo Project bumper where Daphne runs away after hearing my voice. There's An episode of Harvey Birdman where a falcon grabs me and kills me. And the gang laughs at my pain!"

"Hey wasn't I in that episode" George asked "And the rest of me and my family?"

"You think that statue was bad? A statue of Flim-Flam appeared in that episode of SDMI too. Daphne said he was in jail doing 25 to life. And she didn't bail him out or nothing? She's got lots of money! SOME SISTER SHE TURNED OUT TO BE! Leaving her own little brother to rot in jail, while she just solves mysteries and fawns over that ascot-wearing, muscle headed doofus!" I yelled "Plus there was a Hanna Barbera where Dynomutt kicked me into water, Scooby-Doo fan videos that have me getting brutally kicked and DVDs that have my episodes on them yet I am not on the front cover! Not to mention I'm not mentioned in the description, in any of the commercials, or in the DVD menus. To make matters worse, some of my scenes in the TV films were cut out in reruns on Cartoon Network."

"They can't just cut scenes from the movie, that would ruin the moment!" Jane ranted.

"Yeah!" George agreed "I can't believe they'd do that to you!"

"Boy Scrappy Doo" Gazoo said "You've really got it in for them."

"Yeah! And I still haven't added the worst part." I sadly told them "In 2012, Cartoon Network was celebrating it's 20th anniversary. One of the bumpers had Bugs Bunny taking a picture of past and present Cartoon Network characters. Past meaning us, the forgotten characters."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Spacely was in that one." George said.

"Yeah..." I continued "Well, one present character is a some weird yellow bulldog and he pushed me outta the shot! Cartoon Network didn't think I was part of their family anymore! I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Wait...WHAAATTT?" The others yelled, shocked.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! They prefer a 6 foot tall talking blue jay and raccoon over me? I can't believe it! THOSE DOOFUSES!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

"Hey Scrappy, Im sure things will get better." Jane said as she kissed my forehead.

"Like what?" I sobbed.

"They could always make a new Scooby Doo movie or show and make you a good guys again." She assured me.

I thought over it for a bit "Well I guess but..."

"People! The rocket is ready!" Gazoo exclaimed "Time to go to Scoobyjunk Mountain."

"You mean Jerkyjunk Mountain." I remarked.

"Whatever." Gazoo snapped his fingers and teleported us to the top of the mountain. Just then, I noticed the bottle containing the Blot was opening.

"OH NO!" I yelled "Quick to the cork!"

While me, Gazoo, and the Jetsons were pushing the cork back into the bottle, I noticed my Uncle Scooby and the other survivors had been climbing to the mountain. I figured we could use their help plugging in the cork. Even though I wanted nothing to do with Mystery finally got to the top and helped us plug the bottle up. I explained to them that the real Blot was in.

After explaining, I thought about something: I figured I could forgive my uncle and his friends. Googie would want me to forgive and give a second chance to everyone. So, I decided to make amends with my uncle. But as I was about to shake his hand, he said something incredibly shocking to me, Mystery Inc, the Flintstones, The Jetsons, Yogi, Huck, TC, Snag, Penelope, the Teen Angels, Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr, Hong Kong Phooey, Speed Buggy, Gazoo, Dynomutt, Jabberjaw, and Spot- He caused the disaster!

I couldn't believe it! My Uncle Scooby lied to me! He betrayed me! He abandoned me! And he destroyed my kingdom! Not to mention, he got my friends killed! All changes of forgiveness drained left my face. This time, I finally snapped!

"Y-you...WHAT?" I yelled furiously as his eyes were filled with fire.

"I didn't mean to," Scooby sadly said "It was a terrible accident, I didn't know-"

"I knew IT!" Scrappy came up, all thoughts of amends disappered from his mind "You-you FIEND! You are the one who abducted my Googie, the woman I have always treasured!"

"Scrappy, Scooby didn't-" Velma tried to say.

"You cost me my wife, my job, and my kid before we got see them grow up!" Fred and Barney said at the same time

"What are you talking about, guys? We saw Pebbles and Bamm Bamm's teenage versions on an Episode of Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated!" Velma told Fred and Barney. However, the two cavemen just ignored it.

"Surely, we saw them get married and have kids, but those versions are gone, the child Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm are more iconic and recognizable!" Barney exclaimed.

"Now my little Pebbles is gone forever thanks your stupid dog!" Fred angrily told Velma.

"You cost me Rosie!" George yelled.

"And Judy!" Jane added.

"Rand Relroy!" Astro finished.

"You created a real monster that terrorized another dimension, not to mention, almost Killed me?" Freddy yelled to Scooby.

"Scooby Doo how could you?" Daphne asked angrily.

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-YOU BETRAYED ME!" Speed Buggy yelled.

"Unga! You ruined our lives!" Caveman yelled.

"That mutt is the one who put us in a rut!" Yogi added.

"Ive lost all respect for that doggone dog!" Huck added.

"I'm really, really, sorry" Scooby told his friends sadly.

I felt betrayed, hurt, lied to, deceived, played with. I wanted to get my revenge, I wanted them to hurt like me, I wanted them to suffer. So I did what Ive always wanted to do.

"That does it! Scooby Doo! I hereby banish you and your cohorts into the dungeon forever!" I hollered "GAZOO! Take them to the dungeon!." I jumped onto the cork and started stomping his feet.

So, Gazoo reluctantly put handcuffs on the gang and took them to the dungeon. They were finally getting what they deserved.

"Mystery Inc is dead." I said to the gang with a death glare, while the others stood in shock.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, you know what happened after that. Let's see what Scrappy thought while his ex-friends were rotting in prison. **


	3. Chapter 3

Uncle Scooby was my hero. I was his biggest fan. I used to think he was fearless and amazing, until I found out the truth. He was nothing but a huge coward, he lied to me. I used to really look up to him, but he wasn't like I thought he was. I even thought of him as a father, one who actually wanted me around. But I found out HE was the one who made me lose my future bride, I lost all admiration and love and respect for him. I never wanted to see him again.

Shaggy was no different than Uncle Scooby. He was a cowardly gluttonous beatnik who would do nothing but eat, eat, eat, and eat! More than my uncle. And that's not the worst of it, he broke my Googie's heart. If you think he treated Googie like dirt, he gave up all of his girlfriends and broke their hearts. He was nothing but a lazy, insensitive, jerk!

Velma was always a big know-it-all. She was always annoying people with her intellectual show-offyness. Me and her, we had a strained relationship. She would always annoy me with her stupid facts and geekiness and I would always tell her how boring her plans were. We would usually argue and bicker. Like a brother and a sister. Not to mention, she became bossy, arrogant, and cynical in SDMI. She thinks she knows everything and is better than everyone! Who does she think she is? Daria?

Fred thinks he is so cool. Well HE'S NOT! With his splitting up plans and his love for traps. I can't believe the others would take orders from a man who wears a woman's scarf! WHAT A DANDY! I can't stand that blonde haired blowhard! He talks about traps every time! Not to mention he's disrespected me too many times! I hate him!

Daphne is a spoiled brat! If she doesn't get her way or if anyone else likes Fred, she throws a tantrum, like a stupid baby or she suspects Fred's admirers just cause they like him and when she turns out to be coincidentally right, she mocks them like a head cheerleader does to a geek in a high school hallway! And she left her little brother just to be famous and rich (well, richer). Well, guess what Blake? The world doesn't revolve around you! I know what a shock that must be, but it doesn't, okay?

"I am making a new LAW! Anyone who dares to mention my Uncle Scooby, or ANYONE of his meddling friends, shall share their punishment FOREVER! WITHOUT A TRAIL!" I hollered to my allies.

"Don't worry, I'm not even gonna think about him! He cost me my wife, my cat, and my little Pebbles!" Fred said back.

"AND MY BETTY AND BAMM-BAMM!" Barney added.

"P-P-P He cost me my friends!" Speed Buggy added.

"AND MINE! NO RESPECT! NO RESPECT!" Jabberjaw added.

"He cost me and Jane our kids and Robot maid!" George added.

"He's the one who made me lose Boo-Boo and Mr. Ranger!" Yogi said back.

"He ruined our lives...even" Snagglepuss added.

Just then, Dynomutt barged in.

"Well, I have no reason to be mad at Scooby. I'm sure BF survived the thinner disaster." Dynomutt said.

This made Scrappy turn to the robot dog with a HUGE death glare.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY EX-UNCLE TO ME?" Scrappy yelled furiously "GAZOO!" He called.

Gazoo teleported to where Scrappy was.

"I just made a new law and Dynomutt just broke it! I command you to arrest him at once!" Scrappy ordered.

"Scrappy, I just teleported your Uncle Sco-" Gazoo began.

"NO, GAZOO! Don't say the name!" Dynomutt panicked.

"What name?" Gazoo asked.

"Scrappy's new law is we can't mention his uncle's name or we'll share his punishment." Huck stated.

"That's right. Thank you, Huck. Now take Dynomutt out of my sight!" Scrappy said with a persnickety smile.

"But sir I-" Gazoo tried.

"Are you questioning me?" He asked "I'm still in charge around here!"

"Well what if he and the other prisoners escape?" Gazoo asked.

"They won't escape it's the biggest cell in the dudgeon" Scrappy responded with a sinister smile.

"Well I could extend my paw out and grab the key." Dynomutt blurted.

" I'll have your legs pulled off again! This time, for good!" Scrappy exclaimed.

"Your uncle and his friends will just put them back on!" Dynomutt said back.

"I'll bury them!" Scrappy responded.

"Where pray tell?" Gazoo asked.

"Somewhere they'll never be found again! NOW TAKE HIM AWAY! CHOP! CHOP! There's plenty of room in the cell for you, Gazoo!" Scrappy ordered.

"I'm an Alien with inter gallatic powers! I'll just teleport out!" Gazoo corrected.

"No you won't because I am going to make teleport proof!" Scrappy said.

" I could help you, Scrappy! My franchise, or whatever's left of it, has the technology." George told the puppy king.

"Why thank you George" Scrappy said with a sinister smile.

"Gazoo! Dissconnect Dynomutt's legs! NOW!" Scrappy demanded.

"Yes, your highness!" Gazoo obeyed reluctantly "Please forgive me, Dog Wonder. I'm just following the king's orders."

"I understand Kazoo" Dynomutt told the alien sadly.

"ITS GA-ZOO! With a G! God, it's not hard to remember."

He disconnected Dynomutt's legs and took the rest with him.

After Gazoo yelled, Scrappy had something to say...

"Anyone else have a problem with the new law?" He yelled.

"Nope" Taffy replied sheepishly.

"Nuh-uh" Dee-Dee added.

"Ditto!" Brenda said back.

Suddenly, Doggy Daddy had something to say too.

"Well, yeah, Scrappy. Why are you jailing Scooby and the whole gang?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dear old dad's right." Auggie added "Why should Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy pay for Scooby's Sins? They didn't do anything wrong"

"JAIL THEM! GAZOO!" I ordered.

But before that could happen, something came upon them. It was a big stomping sound.

Out came an incredibly large, giant mechanical war suit. It had a two long legs, each had enough tricks and traps in store, long mechanical arms, glowing red eyes, and inside the war suit was, guess who? That's right! It was Strickland!

"What an amusing turn of events" Strickland told the gang.

Strickland had survived the explosion and now, he had returned with a brand new war suit. Even bigger and more powerful than before.

"STRICKLAND!" I exclaimed.

"That's right Scrappy! It's me, Lou Strickland!" Strickland boasted "And more powerful than ever! I've got a brand new war suit, the new and improved upgrade!"

"That looks like something off of a rated T video game, Transformers, or on Teen Titans." Jabberjaw remarked.

"Well Jabber.." Dee-Dee said "That is a nuclear accelerated war suit, a super powerful war suit, the ultimate in military hardware. Complete with laser cannon, titanium exoskeleton, and motion activated plasma pulse rifles"

"Where on earth could he have gotten such technology?" Taffy asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Strickland exclaimed "Now that I have this war suit, I can finally take over Boomerland and I know just where to start. Don't even try to find a self destruct coin slot"

He marched over to the bottle of thinner containing the Blot and grabbed it.

"No! Strickland! Don't!" Scrappy yelled.

Strickland threw the bottle on the ground and it smashed open.

The force sent me, Captain Caveman, Jabberjaw, Cavey Jr, The Flintstones, Speed Buggy, Yogi's gang, the Teen Angels, Penelope, Gazoo, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, and the Jetsons flying in different directions as the enormous mass that was the Blot poured out. Scrappy tumbled over and over, as if he were being buffeted by waves in an angry ocean. A deafening roar filled his ears. He reached out blindly and caught hold of a giant Scooby Doo pencil anchored deep into the mountain. He wrapped his arms and legs around it, clinging to it tightly as winds howled around him.

He gaped in horror at the enormity of the Blot, its inky mass expanding across the sky. It was monstrous, forming and reforming as it grew ever larger. Cruel, malevolent black ink dripped from it, and Blotlings rained down from its hulking shape.

Scrappy watched, stunned, as the creature towered over the kingdom, its green eyes flashing, its tendrils coalescing into massive powerful arms. The arms then lengthened and thinned out into grasping, clawing fingers.

"It's even bigger than I remembered." Scrappy gasped in shock.

"Blot! Seize Scrappy Doo and his flunkies!" Strickland ordered.

The Blot used its tendrils to grab Scrappy and his allies. It grabbed Yogi, Snagglepuss, Huck, Top Cat, Hong Kong Phooey, Dino, Spot, Auggie, Doggy Daddy, Jabberjaw, Penelope, Cavey Jr, Jane, and Astro one by one. Me, Gazoo, Captain Caveman, Taffy, Brenda, Dee-Dee, Speed Buggy, Fred, Barney, and George had escaped however.

"Jane! Astro!" George yelled for his wife.

"Cavey Jr!" Captain Caveman yelled for his son.

"DINO!" Fred yelled for his brontosaurs.

The Blot started draining the color out of their friends all over them. The others had watched in horror as their friends were slowly being turned to stone.

"NO!" They screamed.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha!" Strickland laughed evilly.

It was awful, their allies had been drained of their colors and were turned to stone and left on the mountain. The Blot put their destroyed friends onto the mountain where the others were. They ran over to lament.

"Why y-you..." I angrily said.

The Blot then went to the others to grab them and drain their colors as well.

Just then, something came out of nowhere. A strong man wearing a falcon mask and a blue superhero suit swung in and swept Scrappy and the others out of the Blot and Strickland's reach.

"THE BLUE FALCON!" Scrappy exclaimed.

"Greetings, Scrappy-Doo, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Great Gazoo, George Jetson, Speed Buggy, and The Captain Caveman gang!" Blue Falcon greeted.

I couldn't believe it, the Blue Falcon had survived the Thinner Disaster. I thought he was dead.

"Dynomutt was right! You survived!" Scrappy exclaimed.

This made Blue Falcon wonder where his goofy idiot sidekick was. All he saw were his legs in Scrappy, Gazoo, Taffy, Brenda, and Dee-Dee's hands.

"Where is my Dog Wonder?" BF asked "All I see are his legs!"

"I know where he is! To the castle!" Scrappy ordered.

BF and us drove to the castle and we met up with Uncle Scooby and the others

"Hey Scooby!" I called to her.

"Hello, Scrappy-Doo. Rait! Ron't ya mean Uncle Scooby?" Scooby asked.

"No I don't." I answered.

He turned to Dynomutt.

"Dynomutt! I'm sorry I jailed you! You can have your legs back!" Scrappy told the Dog Wonder as he put his legs back on.

"Geez Whiz! Thanks you, your scrappiness!" Dynomutt told Scrappy after his legs got put back on.

Just then, Blue Falcon came up to his old partner.

"Hello! Dog Wonder!" BF said as he shook Dynomutt's hand.

"BF! You're here!" Dynomutt said with as much glee.

"Now go! Get outta the cell!" Scrappy said.

Dynomutt left the cell, the gang tried to follow, but Scrappy stopped them right there. He had closed the door with them inside.

"OH NO You Don't! You five stay in here!" I ordered.

"Like no fair!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Rhy are you only retting Dynomutt leave?" Scooby asked his nephew.

"Strickland and the villains survived the explosion!" I explained to them.

"They survived?" Velma asked shocked "JINKIES!"

"And he released the real blot! They'll be here any minute! I need Dynomutt and Blue Falcon to hold them off!" I continued. "To make it worse! Strickland's got a new and improved upgrade on his war suit!"

"What happened to the others?" Scooby asked.

"The Blot drained all their colors!" I told my uncle.

"So why are you in our cell with us?" Daphne asked.

"For my own protection against the Blot" I nervously said with a denying look.

"Are you scared of the Blot, Scrappy?" Freddy asked.

"Scrappy Doo, is actually scared?" Velma asked puzzled.

"Pu-pu-pu-Scared?" Speed Buggy asked.

"I MOST CERTANILY AM NOT SCARED!" I yelled. But secretly, I was afraid, very afraid. I didn't want to be taken by the Blot.

Just then, a noise came up and crashed through the wall. It was Strickland and the Blot.

"Strickland!" Uncle Scooby exclaimed.

Strickland had just crashed through the wall in his new, upgraded war suit. With the Blot, Dick Dastradly, and Muttely by his side.

"Well, well, well, look who's here!" He said as he pointed to Scooby and the gang.

"Strickland!" Uncle Scooby angrily exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Shaggy demanded.

"You know just what I want!" Strickland evilly answered.

"Never! You'll never get our hearts!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Well see about that." Dastardly told the gang "Muttely! Release the monsters!"

Muttely pressed a button on the control panel inside Strickland's warsuit and out of the right leg came out were the monsters that the gang had fought earlier.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed "I guess are past is coming back to haunt us after all!"

"You got THAT right, Ms. I'm So Perfect and Beautiful!" Dastardly told Daphne.

Then, Muttely pressed another button on the control panel. Out of the war suit came two ghosts. One looked like a stringcheese head and one looked like Grimace from McDonalds.

"Bet you'd never thought you'd see us again!" Said the tall ghost.

"Bogel and Weird!" Daphne bodly exclaimed.

"That's right! It's us! We're back and more powerful than ever!" Weird told the gang.

"The Blot was more than willing to give us the ultimate power in exchange for an alliance with him" Bogel added.

"ATTACK!" Strickland ordered.

Soon, Strickland and the monsters had been going after Scooby and the gang all over the kingdom. They had hid in alley away from the villains.

"Now what do we do?" Uncle Scooby asked.

"We need to stop Strickland, the Blot, and the monsters!" Freddy told the gang.

"And since I'm the king, I'm gonna make the teams!" Scrappy said with a snooty look Blue Falcon, Dynomutt! Go battle Strickland!" He said to BF and the Dog Wonder.

"Okay!" Blue Falcon said.

"You got it!" Dynomutt agreed.

"Speed Buggy! Barney! Keep the Blot busy so he doesn't grab BF and Dynomutt while they battle Strickland!" Scrappy told Speed Buggy and Barney.

"P-P-P Okay." Speed Buggy told the puppy.

"Uh...Sure thing, King Scrap." Barney said.

"Be careful Barn" Fred told his best buddy.

"If I can swipe your Coco Pebbles Fred, I can take on a 34 feet tall ink monster" Barney said with as much bravery.

They all went up to Strickland and the Blot to take them on. However, the Teen Angels, Captain Caveman, Fred, George and Barney had to give my uncle a piece of their minds.

"You cost me Cavey Jr!" Cavey yelled and he hit Scooby with his club.

"Hey, Captain Caveman!" Shaggy told the caveman "Like that wasn't very nice! Scooby-Doo! Are you okay?"

"Reah, Ri'm fine." Scooby said as he rubbed his head.

Just then, George had some things to say to the Great Dane as well.

"Thanks a lot, Scooby! Now my _whole_ family is gone!" George yelled.

"Rorry Reorge." Scooby said with as much remorse.

"That's what Astro used to say to me" George responded tearfully.

"The rest of us will distract the monsters." Gazoo told the gang "Let's go!"

The gang had been taking care of the monsters while me and Velma had a little argument about Scrappy's resentment towards Scooby and the gang.

"Scrappy, I know you're mad at us for a lot of things but you were annoying at a level not permitted on kids shows!" Velma told the puppy.

"Oh yeah, Velma? I was annoying?! Well What about YOU? You annoy people with your smartypants facts and know-it-all personality!" Scrappy barked. "Who do you think you are? Daria?"

This made Velma shocked.

"WHAT? No I don't and I don't act like Daria!" She denied "Well um...maybe I did act a little like her in Mystery Inc"

"We'll bottom line, Velma!" He exclaimed "You, my uncle and those three-"

"We have names you know." Freddy interuppted. This resulted in Scrappy giving him a death glare. That shut Freddy up.

"You five will never know what's it like to be unloved! You could get through movie after episode after video game and the world still loves you! You guys are the only characters the world still loves because you just don't know when enough is enough!" I scolded them. He then took out a picture of Mystery Inc and the two men on the statue "I still can't believe they liked you best"

Just then, Barney and Speed Buggy came riding in to the others.

"Pu-pu-pu-Guys! Come quick!" Speed Buggy yelled.

"Whoa, whoa Speedy calm down, what's wrong?" Taffy asked the talking car.

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-Come quick!" The car told the gang.

They arrived to the Blot, Strickland, and the villains and were distraught at the sight before them.

"HELP!" BF and Dynomutt screamed as they were being sucked of their colors.

"Don't worry! I'll save you." Scooby told the two superheroes.

He shot thinner from Merlin's paintbrush and the Blot screamed in terror and dropped Blue Falcon and Dynomutt.

"Quick Speed Buggy!" Velma ordered the car "To where Blue Falcon and Dynomutt are landing"

Speed Buggy sped up as fast as he could and BF and Dynomutt landed in the backseat.

"Zoinks! Like, let's get outta here!" Shaggy yelled.

Speed Buggy drove the survivors to safety. When they were driving, Captain Caveman and Fred FLINTSTONE had a few things to say to Scooby.

"Because of you, me son Cavey Jr got abducted!" Cavey told Uncle Scooby and he hit him with his club.

"Hey, Captain Caveman! Like that wasn't very nice!" Shaggy told the prehistoric superhero "Are you okay Scooby Doo?"

"Reah, Ri'm fine" Scooby told his owner as he rubbed his head.

"You got my dinosaur abducted too!" Fred scolded the Great Dane "Now I have no family at all!"

"You and me both brother!" George told the caveman.

"Yeah! It's all your fault, my widdle Cavey Wavey Jr is gone!" Taffy exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Ri'm so sorry." Scooby sadly told them.

"Sorry schmorry!" Dee-Dee added.

Just then, as we drove Speed Buggy to get away from the Blot as possible, Captain Caveman, Taffy, Dee-Dee, Fred, and George knocked Uncle Scooby off of the car and starting beating him senseless. The others jumped out to defend him. Things got outta hand, so I did what I thought was best…

"HEY YOU JERKS! LEAVE MY UNCLE SCOOBY ALONE!" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me surprised. They couldn't beleive what I was saying.

"Oh You can say his name but we can't, is that how it works?" Brenda said sarcastically as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"SILENCE!" I yelled and that shut her up "Some of you people here today if it was for my uncle! The Captain Caveman, Jabberjaw, and Speed Buggy shows were inspired by my uncle's franchise! Without it, you guys wouldn't exist at all!"

"So he isn't your ex-uncle anymore?" Dynomutt asked confused.

"Focus Dog Wonder!" Blue Falcon said "Strickland and the rest of the villains will find us any second! He won't stop until he gets ahold of Mystery Inc's hearts."

"Ok BF!" Said the robot dog.

"And when they do, the Blot will drain us of our colors and turn us to stone!" Scrappy finished.

"Like that's why you're afraid of him?" Shaggy asked me.

"Shut up Norville!" I barked at him.

Just then, the Blot had caught up to us and it grabbed me, Gazoo, and the other survivors. It made a little wager with Uncle Scooby and the gang. It would let us go if Uncle Scooby and the rest of Mystery Inc gave up their hearts. I couldn't believe what I saw.…Scooby Doo and his meddling owners gave up their hearts to the Blot.

"Scooby..." Blue Falcon whispered.

"I can't believe you did that" Taffy said shocked.

"You gave up your hearts for...us?" Gazoo asked.

"You know" George explained "Folks here would die for a heart and you gave up yours"

"We had to, you're our friends." Velma responded with a small smile.

"Scooby Doo...I...forgive you." Fred FLINTSTONE told the Great Dane softly.

"We forgive you too Scooby-Doo" Dee-Dee added.

I had started to ponder what my uncle had said. He apologized and meant it. Could I really forgive him? Maybe I could.

Maybe I was wrong about them. Surely Shaggy may not be the bravest of all but he is a forgiving and loyal person. Fred does look weird in a ascot and look like a Ken doll but he is a still good leader. Velma's very smart and defensive and she's also the bravest and most fearless member. Daphne may be spoiled and pampered and a little smug, but she's not a snob. And Uncle Scooby…He's family. He's always treated me better than my real father ever did. In fact, Uncle Scooby was more than my uncle, he was more like my kind stepfather.

Yeah. I figured, I could forgive Uncle Scooby, because he's my father-figure and my uncle. And besides, a Scooby Scout never holds a grudge.

I wanted to say that I forgave him, but I couldn't my stupid ego got in the way.

"You know, you just gave up your heart for us and..." I told my uncle.

"You would've done the same thing" Scooby cut me off.

"Foucus people!" Velma said "Deadly peril remember?"

But I just ignored her and kept on thinking of what Uncle Scooby had said.

I shook my head "For Googie sure. I'd have given up anything for her. But..."

Gazoo began flying around the two toons. "The Blot! It's sucking the paint right out of Boomerland!"

That snapped Scooby and Scrappy back to attention. They gasped at the sight of the many Bloticles reaching down into Boomer Town, Squiddly Lagoon, Yogi Bear Forest, Orbit City, Bedrock, Hoagies Alley, Smurf Village, Jellystone Park, and every other neighborhood and site in the kingdom. Anyplace a tendril reached was slowly being drained. As the paint rose out of the landscape and into the Blot, the Blot grew bigger and stronger.

Just then, we all thought of a plan; we could launch the rocket into the Blot and get Uncle Scoby and the gang's hearts.

Me, Uncle Scooby, and the gang raced inside the rocket, joined our friends, and shut the hatch.

"So we're sure about this? We're going to battle the Blot?" I asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Uncle Scooby asked. "It's us or no one. The fate of two worlds is at stake."

"You're right," I said. "Googie would want us to stop the destruction."

"Ready?" I asked, moving in front of the control panel.

"Ready as we'll ever be" Freddy answered.

I took the steering wheel and nodded at Gazoo, who hit the ignition button. The rocket coughed, shuddered, and then lifted into the sky with a mighty roar.

"We have liftoff!" I cheered.

I had to focus on getting the hearts back before it was too late.

Wham! Something hit the rocket hard, sending Scooby flying across the cockpit. "Jinkies! What was that?" Velma cried.

Wham! Now something hit on the other side, sending Scooby hurtling back across the cockpit the other way.

Scrappy snapped at George. "The rocket is held together with paint?"

George shrugged sheepishly. "It was a budget issue."

The gang tumbled around the cockpit as Scrappy swooped and swerved, desperately trying to steer around the onslaught of Strickland's war suit and flying debris.

"We're breaking up!" Gazoo shouted.

"I'm losing control of the ship," Scrappy said through gritted teeth, his fingers straining on the wheel.

"Zoinks! What's going on?" Shaggy cried.

"The Blot!" Blue Falcon exclaimed. "It's throwing everything its got at us!"

"To make matters worse, Strickland is aiming plasma rifles at us!" Brenda added.

"Blotlings, Bloticles, weird, scrubby little Blotty things I've never seen before…" I muttered. "Hang on, gang!"

Uncle Scooby pulled himself up off the floor and peered out the window. His jaw dropped. "We're losing the hull!"

"Oh no!" I cried. "The Blot's absorbing the paint supports!"

"Oh, no!" Scooby pulled out his paintbrush. "I'll paint us some parachutes!" he cried.

"No time!" I yelped. "Assume crash positions!" I released the wheel and shut his eyes really tight. We were landing towards the castle.

CRASH! The rocket smashed through the walls of my castle, sending the us flying, spilling out into the west wing.

There was a long moment's silence.

"Everybody okay?" Velma finally asked.

"Yeah." The others groaned.

"Weapon, weapon," I muttered as I frantically searched the lab for something to use against Strickland.

"Good news!" Gazoo exclaimed. He hovered over a control panel, his feet flapping with excitement. "The fireworks display is still working. Maybe we can shoot them into the Blot!" He busied himself making adjustments.

"ZOWIE! That's an amazing idea Gazoo!" Taffy exclaimed.

"Yabba Dabba Doo! That's the best idea to defeat the Blot" Fred F. said

"Yeah, that could work!" Blue Falcon added.

"You betcha!" Dynomutt added.

"Even better than my ideas!" Freddy stated.

"I'll help you Gazoo." Dee-Dee said as she followed Gazoo.

After making the adjustments, they needed one more thing: the remote to activate the fireworks.

"Drat! Batteries are dead!" Gazoo said as he opened the remote "I'll replace them in a jiffy"

While Gazoo was getting the new batteries for the remote, I had stumbled across something I had hid away a long time ago. Something I had never shown people before...

They were the remains of my two dearest friends, the best ones I ever had. And now, they were taken by the Blot. Just then, Uncle Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, and Daphne saw me looking at the remains.

"They're not statues." I softly said.

"That's Googie and Flim-Flam?" Scooby asked.

"It's what we had left of them..." I explained.

I couldn't fight my emotions anymore, I started sobbing over the loss of my best friends in the whole universe. Velma came up to me and hugged me. I got her sweater wet with tears, but I didn't care.

"Ri'm so sorry." Uncle Scooby sadly told me "Rye messed up."

"We're sorry we ever stopped talking about you." Velma hugged me tightly, placing gentle little kisses on my head while I cried silently, with a few sniffles. She stroked my ears, and I snuggled against her, appreciative.

"That's okay" I said to them "You just didn't know and-No! I've made my share of mistakes. I think we both need some forgivness Uncle Scooby, whaddya say?" I took out my hand to shake Uncle Scooby's, this time I truly forgave him.

Uncle Scooby was always so caring of me, he really did love me after all. They took me in, they treated me like a son, and were nothing like my parents. They were my family, they loved me, I was wrong to make that dumb law and holiday. I loved them.

Scooby started to reach for my hand, when suddenly one of the Blot's multiplying Bloticles snatched Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels away. Another tendril grabbed George and Gazoo as soon as they replaced the batteries. Another one grabbed Fred and Barney. Another one grabbed the remains of Googie and Flim-Flam. In an instant, they were sucked into the Blot!

"Nooooooooo!" The gang cried.

We had to save them. Now it was up to me, Uncle Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, and Speedy to save them and get the hearts back.

"Rang on guys! We're coming for you!" Scrappy exclaimed "Tada da da da da! Puppy Power!"

* * *

**Author's Note: New chapter coming soon. In the meantime, be on the lookout for the upcoming chapter of From Hero to Legend.**


	4. Chapter 4

We had arrived inside the Blot, it was even bigger than I had imagined. We searched all over for the others.

"Gazoo! Fred! Barney!" Uncle Scooby shouted. "Where are you?"

"Brenda! Dee-Dee! Taffy!" Daphne shouted.

"Cavey! George!" Velma shouted.

We then realized we couldn't look for the others, we had to go save Boomerland and stop the Blot. If we couldn't destroy it, we had to at least get Uncle Scooby's hearts back.

"Okay guys!" Said Velma "We need a plan. We have to get our hearts back and stop the villains!"

"I've got a plan!" Freddy stated "Blue Falcon and Dynomutt will beat up our old enemies..."

"I think we can handle that, right Dog Wonder?" He asked his robot dog.

" You betcha, BF!" The dog said with a salute.

"And Fred, you, me and Daphne will get the robots to chase us in the Speed Buggy!" Velma continued.

"Like you hear that, Scoob? This time We don't have to be Monster Bait! " Shaggy told his dog.

"Shaggy" Velma said "You and Scooby will get our hearts back!"

"Like no way! Why are you always sticking us with the hard stuff?" Shaggy whined.

"Re ron't do it!" Uncle Scooby refused.

"Not even for a Scooby Snack when we get home?" Velma asked.

"Nope!" Shaggy and Scooby nodded their heads.

"Getting our hearts back for ONE Scooby Snack? No way!" Shaggy nodded his head.

"Okay..." said Daphne "How about a WHOLE BOX of Scooby Snacks instead?"

"We'll do it!" Shaggy and Uncle Scooby exclaimed.

"Once you find our hearts, hop on Speed Buggy. He'll give you a ride out there. Right Speed?" Said Freddy.

"P-P-P-Sure thing, Freddy!" Speed Buggy answered.

I decided to do something myself too. I had to avenge my family, I wanted to show them how brave I really was. So, I did the most right thing possible...

"Don't worry, I'll distract Strickland for you." I said bravely "He took my true love away from me...and now I must avenge her!"

"Alright gang! Ret's go!" Uncle Scooby exclaimed.

"Tada dada dada! Puppy Power!" I shouted as I ran to Strickland's war suit.

"Finally, we'll destroy Boomerland!" Dastardly said to Strickland.

"And then, we'll continue our tyranny by destroying Mystery Inc's world as well" Strickland continued.

"I still can't believe those fools gave us their hearts!" The Hooded Claw laughed.

I finally snuck inside the war suit and went up to Strickland.

"Hey, Strickland!" I called "Come and get me!"

"You dare challenge me, Scrappy-Doo?! You must be crazy!" Strickland yelled.

I could stand up to him, I knew I could. This was for my angel, Googie.

"Crazy enough to let you know I will stop you from taking over the kingdom!" I told said "I'll rock you! Sock you!"

"Well see about that!" Dastardly said.

The four villains had dressed in war suits of their own creation. They looked like something from Metroid or Iron Man.

I gasped at the sight of the power suits the villains possessed. I was too scared to admit it, but I was actually afraid of them. I Scrappy Dappy Doo was afraid.

"This power suit is a powered battle armor technology" Strickland explained "This war suit is equipped with an Arm Cannon and Morph Ball technologies, but the modular nature of the suit allows it to be augmented with additional weaponry, visors, and defensive and maneuvering capabilities."

"Aahh!" I screamed and he ran from the villains who began shooting lasers at him.

I kept running away from them as fast as I could. I had to avoid being shot or I'd lose the battle and I would be taken by the Blot.

Finally, I had found my Uncle Scooby and Shaggy riding on Speed Buggy and guess what? Speedy's friends were there too. Uncle Scooby had used the paintbrush to revive them. But there was no time to revive the others- we had to get Uncle Scooby and the gangs hearts back.

Just then, they saw Strickland charging towards the us, shooting laser beams at us. I got in the car as fast as I could and they drove at breakneck speed as Strickland kept shooting lasers at them.

"Are you scared Scrappy?" Speedy asked me.

Once again, I had to put my pride aside and let my feelings out of me. It was time for me to come clean.

"Yes! I am scared! I've always been scared. Because I don't want to lose my colors and I don't want to die" I said sadly with my head down.

I was always scared ever since Googie and Flim-Flam were killed by the Blot and I was left alone by myself.

"Like where's the other Scrappy-Doo?" Shaggy asked "The Scrappy-Doo who was always ready for a fight? The Scrappy-Doo with no fear? Where is he?"

"He's long gone Shaggy..." I said sadly.

I felt so, not-brave and sad because of that and my unpopularity, I felt afraid, probably more afraid than my uncle ever was in his life.

Just then, Strickland came up trying to zap them with lasers and Speed kept trying to dodge them.

"Raggy! Re's gaining on us." Uncle Scooby pointed out.

"Zoinks! He is!" Shaggy shouted.

"P-p-p-I'm going into into full gear!" Speed Buggy said to his teammates. He sped up as fast as he could.

He crashed through the Blot and they landed onto the ground and Strickland and the villains flew to destroy the remaining survivors.

"There they are!" Dastardly pointed to our heroes on the ground.

We had drove at fast speed to get away from Strickland and the other villains. We spotted a cave and decided to hide in their until we lose the villains.

Just then, as they got inside they heard some mysterious voices.

"Who dares enter our hole?" Said the mysterious voices.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed.

"Rikes!" Scooby added.

"Wh-wh-who's there?" I asked as I shivered.

Speedy turned on his lights and searched all around the cave. Then, we saw something, it was a group of goth women. They were the Hex Girls, friends of Uncle Scooby and the gang. I finally got to meet them. I didn't meet them before, but now I could finally meet them. They must've been forgotten after their last encounter with Uncle Scooby.

"Who are you?" Thorn asked me.

"Hi I'm Scrappy-Doo!" Scrappy waved to the girls "I'm Uncle Scooby's nephew."

"Wow Scooby!" Dusk said "I didn't know you had a nephew."

"Hey!" Shaggy said to the Hex Girls "Like I was wondering, you girls wanna help us?"

"Sure." Thorn said "We haven't had much to do since we got here."

Uncle Scooby used the magic paintbrush to draw rocket boosters on Speed Buggy's trunk and we blasted right into the Blot to get the hearts back.

We had finally made it to the source of the glowing image we were so after, it was something we've never seen before in their lives, it was nothing like they would've pictured, it was Uncle Scooby, Shaggy, Freddy, Velma, and Daphne's hearts morphed into one big red heart.

"Rhere rit is!" Uncle Scooby shouted.

"Our hearts!" Shaggy said.

But then, they noticed they were trapped under some dark magic ink.

"How are we gonna get them back?" Tinker asked his friends.

"Rye have a magic paintbrush rhat shoots thinner and paint." Scooby said as he took out the magic brush.

"Good idea! Scooby!" Thorn said "Scooby will use the magic thinner to get rid of the ink."

"Great idea Thorn!" I exclaimed "Then, we'll find Velma and the others."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!?" A sinister voice said from behind.

It was Strickland, Dastardly, Muttely, and Hooded Claw in their Iron Man/Metroid-based power suits. They landed right in front of our heroes to confront them.

"Let's go team!" I shouted "Tada dada dada! Puppy power!"

We tried battling them, but we had no luck, their war-suits were too powerful.

"Rhere's got to be some way to get rid of those suits..." Uncle Scooby told us.

"But how?" Dusk asked.

Suddenly, something was heard from far away.

"Shaggy!" Someone yelled.

"That sounds like Velma!" Shaggy stated "Let's go find her!"

"Ri'll get the hearts out Raggy." Scooby told his master.

"I'll take care of Strickland!" I added "You guys gotta find Velma and the others!"

I had been fighting Strickland while Scooby was fighting the other villains with the magic brush.

Scooby started shooting thinner at all of the villains suits but kept missing.

Scrappy meanwhile, had to battle his own arch-enemy, Lou Strickland.

"When I get my hand on you, you're gonna be busted big time bucko!" Scrappy exclaimed as he started battling the evil villain.

"Give it up, Scrappy-Doo! You will never stop me!" Strickland boasted.

"Well see about that?" I kicked Strickland in his guts.

Strickland however got up and shot hyper beams at me. I was knocked down.

"I'm going to enjoy destroying you, Scrappy. You know why? Because nobody likes you!" He said with an evil grin.

"LIAR!" He shouted.

Strickland however, blasted me and knocked him down.

"Come on out and fight!" Strickland mocked the puppy "Were you in love with her, mutt? Did you honestly think she'd want you? Googie never loved you at all!"

I had finally emerged from his unconsious state and began to fight Strickland and the villains, they fought al the way to the large robot reactor. However, the villains had blasted me several times.

"It's over, Scrappy!" Strickland exclaimed "Nobody loves you! You have no family! Who would even like you? You ruin everything. It's a new era Scrappy Doo and there's no room for you in it!"

"Yes! And now, that we'll destroy you, Boomerland will be ours!" The Hooded Claw said with a dark grin.

This time, I got extremely angry.

"What makes you think she- I mean, anybody would like you?" Strickland taunted the puppy "You're nothing. Why would Googie want you when she can have someone like me?!"

I finally had it with Strickland and now it was his time to speak "I was created by the Great Creators, I was protected by Merlin, I was raised by my Uncle Scooby and Mystery Inc, I was loved by Googie, Uncle Yabba, Deputy Dusty, and Flim-Flam. They are my family, this is my home and you are doomed!"

I jumped up and kicked all of the villains and knocked them down. I ran to the control panel and pressed a large, red button on the control panel. Suddenly, a strange voice came from the speakers of the power suits.

"Detonation in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

The war suits all exploded into bits, leaving Strickland, Dastardly, Muttely, and Hooded Claw helpless and they were knocked unconsious.

I turned around and saw that my uncle and his friends had been freed from their inky prison.

"Fred, Velma, Daphne, BF, Dynomutt? You're free!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! Thanks to Scooby and his magic paintbrush!" Freddy told me.

Uncle Scooby blasted the tentacles so, hard that the tentacles dissolved, and Uncle Scooby, Shaggy, Freddy, Velma, and Daphne's hearts fell out of the Blot and dived back into five. They gang raced toward it, each of their hands reaching out. But I caught them instead. They were so warm, and shiny, and bright, I could just take them for myself. I could escape this horrendous wasteland and become what I had always dreamed of becoming, loved and famous. I had thought about that since they got in here, I kept it a secret however because I didn't want my subjects to turn on me, they had stayed loyal to me for so long.

But then, I realized, Uncle Scooby had loved me after all. He even has a picture of me and him on his office desk. I think they didn't wanna talk about me because they were afraid people wouldn't stop talking about me and they didn't wanna break up again. So I did what I had to do...I returned them.

Fireworks rockets flew out of my castle in a shower of colorful sparks. They zoomed straight into the Blot and exploded in a gorgeous pyrotechnic display. The Blot blew apart completely!

Beautiful droplets of paint were gently falling all over Boomerland. And everywhere they landed, color returned. Once-dark stretches now began to vibrate and shine. Twisted buildings and neighborhoods straightened, statues repaired themselves, and flowers and trees blossomed into vibrant hues. Uncle Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Freddy's restored hearts filled with joy as all the characters rendered inert by the Blot came back to life!

I hadn't seen anything like it, it was more beautiful than I could've ever known! Boomerland was finally being restored to the way it was before the Blot and the Thinner Disaster. Just then, I went over to the remains of Googie and Flim-Flam and I couldn't beleive my eyes!

Googie and Flim-Flam! My family, had been revived by the paint droplets! I couldn't control myself, so I did what I had always dreamed of doing since the Thinner Disaster...I hugged them!

Flim-Flam, he was just as cute and lovable as he was when we first crossed paths. Our friendship meant so much to me. So I jumped up to him and licked his face.

And Googie...my angel! She was so beautiful and lovely as she was when I first met her. I jumped up to her and shut my eyes tight with tears in my eyes.

"Oh Scrappy!" Googie hugged me "I missed you so much! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

I'll never forget how wonderful it felt to be in her arms...I felt like nothing could hurt me, like I was invincible. I was so caught up in it that I reached up and planted a kiss right smack on her lips. I didn't even care I was kissing a human in front of my friends and family. I was just so happy! I loved her so much!

Flim-Flam went with Daphne to catch up at Flintstones Park. Googie and I went there ourselves while Uncle Scooby and the others went to retrieve the others.

We went to our favorite hill on top of Flintstones Park, it was so beautiful to see our home to finally be restored after all these years. We caught up real fast and watched the beautiful raindrops fall on the lovely little kingdom. We kissed for what seemed like hours to us.

Googie and I went over to the statue of the Great Creators and we saw that Uncle Scooby and Shaggy were still there. They had stayed behind while the rest of the toons went to get the others. I decided to show them what the kingdom was like before.

We walked around Boomerang City and I saw something appearing before my eyes...My Uncle Yabba-Doo and Deputy Dusty were free!

"Scrappy-Doo?" asked Uncle Yabba and Dusty.

"Uncle Yabba! Deupty Dusty!" I exclaimed.

You're probably wondering who they were. During that period on the Scooby-Doo series line which Fred and the girls were gone, I'd taken over the show and the made these shorts where I teamed-up with Uncle Scooby and Shaggy in one and Uncle Scooby's western brother Yabba and his partner Dusty in the another one.

"I missed you guys so much!" I hugged them tightly.

It was a happy reunion. My Uncle Yabba was my other hero besides Uncle Scooby.

"How did this all happen?" Dusty asked as he saw the kingdom being restored.

"He saved us!" I said, pointing at Scooby and Shaggy.

"Scooby?" Uncle Yabba asked.

"But Scrappy, I thought you hated him?" Asked Dusty.

"Not any more." I replied.

"My brother Yabba-Doo!" Said Scooby.

My two uncles ran up to each other. They hadn't seen each other in so long.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Uncle Yabba hugged Uncle Scooby.

"Yippity Yabbity Doo!" Uncle Scooby hugged Yabba back.

Dusty had a few things on his mind too. He asked me an important question.

"Scrappy, why don't you hate your Uncle Scooby anymore?" He asked "I mean, last time I saw you, you were throwing darts at pictures of him."

"Ro really?" Uncle Scooby gave me a stern look.

"Sorry. I'll have to take that dartbroad down later." I said.

"Rey Raggy! Rave you met my rother?' asked Uncle Scooby.

"Yeah. I remember her." Shaggy said "Mumsy and Dada Doo."

"No! Uncle Scooby said BROTHER." I said to Shaggy.

"Brother?" said Shaggy.

"Yeah! Yabba-Doo!" said Uncle Scooby.

"Oh well um no I haven't." Shaggy said "Who are you anyways?"

"Who's this skinny city guy?" asked Dusty.

"Shaggy, This is my other uncle, Uncle Scooby's brother Yabba-Doo and Deputy Dusty. Yabba, Dusty, This is Shaggy Rogers, Uncle Scooby's owner and mine." I introduced them to Shaggy.

"The city me." said Dusty.

"The Western me." said Shaggy.

"Looks like Dusty and Shaggy are seeing eye-to-eye." Yabba said.

"I wonder what Daphne, Freddy, and Velma's western counterparts would've looked like." I wondered.

"Daphne, Freddy, and Velma?" said Dusty.

"Mine and Scooby's friends: Daphne Blake, Freddy Jones, and Velma Dinkley" said Shaggy

"Where are they?" Dusty asked.

"Fred and Velma are getting the others and Daphne went with Flim-Flam to the park." Scrappy said.

"Flim-Flam? Who's that?" asked Uncle Yabba.

"My best friend." I said.

"Tell us a bit about him." Uncle Yabba said.

"We bound over a mission to capture 13 real ghosts. He's my Dusty." said Scrappy.

"He's your me." said Dusty.

"Yeah. He is." I told Dusty.

"So what happened to him after you guys captured the ghosts?" Uncle Yabba asked.

"We went our separte then years later we reunited and came here." I said.

"How'd you end up here?" Dusty asked.

"Merlin, the legendary wizard brought me here and made me king, and Flim-Flam and Googie my co-rulers." I explained.

"Googie?" said Dusty.

"My queen." said Scrappy.

"My nephew Scrappy in love." Uncle Yabba said shocked "So tell us all about her. I wanna hear about this lucky gal."

"She's a great girl." said Scrappy

"Well congrats." said Uncle Yabba. "So where did you two meet and how did you two fall for each other?"

"We met at a race stadium and then fell in love at a hotel." said Scrappy

"Wow Scrappy!" Dusty said "You're one lucky dog."

"Yeah!" Uncle Yabba said "But now we gotta get back to our house. We can't wait to see what our western town looks like again."

"Ok!" I hugged Uncle Yabba "It's great to see you after so long."

"It was nice meeting you Shaggy." Dusty shook Shaggy's hand.

"Likewise dude." Shaggy shook back.

"Great to see ya again brother!" Uncle Yabba high-foured Uncle Scooby.

"Same here." Uncle Scooby said.

Finally, Fred and Velma rounded up the rest of the gang. Uncle Scooby and the others were ready to go home.

"Hey Scrappy!" The gang said.

"Thanks for helping us get our hearts back." Freddy told me.

Daphne then kissed my wet puppy power nose "That's the kiss I was gonna give you when we fought that alien creature" She kissed my nose again "And that's for helping us."

"Yeah, and thanks for helping save the kingdom." I responded "I couldn't have done it without you. For years, I thought people didn't love me because I was forgotten, unpopular, and I lost my heart. And when I found out that some guy in a CGI version of me made me a villain in the 2002 Scooby Doo feature length film. I always felt very empty." Tears started falling out of my eyes and Velma wrapped her arms around me.

"Scrappy listen, nobody's empty inside. Those were just live action actors pretending to be us not the REAL us, we'd never leave you in the desert to die, you're one of us. It does not matter what people think of you or how they interpret you." Velma told me "They sent me down the wrong road in the SDMI. Looks like your unpopularity sent you down the wrong road too."

I stood up and faced Velma "But I now see that you guys do care about me, and that you didn't mean those hurtful things you did in the minor mentions of me."

"Oh Scrappy, you're one of the family, we can't betray you. We only did those things because we didn't want to be reminded of jumping the shark. We really love you Scrappy-Doo." Velma assured me "We're really sorry we doubted you all these years, it'll never happen again, I promise."

I smiled and hugged Velma.

"I guess we are a better team than I thought we were." I stated.

"Likewise" Scooby told me.

"And if it hadn't been for you..." I began "I never would've learned that you can't let what people think of you keep you from caring about someone...because caring about someone is wonderful. A person you can think about, and they think about you...and you both know you're thinking about each other. And it- it's just fantastic to know...that there's somebody out there in the world...thinking about you. Thanks for showing me that."

I'll never forget that moment we all had together. My family really did care about me after all.

"You're the greatest little pup in the world." said Shaggy.

"Don't let anyone tell ya different." added Uncle Scooby.

I'll never forget that moment we all had together. My family really did care about me after all.

For the first time in a long time, everything was coming up Scrappy.

I thought of the goodbye me and the gang had. I was filled with love. I had everything I could ever need. I never wanted or needed anything ever again. I had my Uncle Scooby, Mystery Inc, Gazoo, my best friend Flim-Flam, my Uncle Yabba, Deputy Dusty, Duke, Annie, and my angel Googie, they were my life. This was what true happiness was.

While Googie, Flim, and Gazoo went to reunite with everyone else, I saw an image of my Uncle and his friends pop up out of nowhere.

It was the image I've thrown away. I deeply regretted ever hating them in the first place. I decided to start over. I would get rid of all those mean holidays and would welcome my family when they were forgotten. I enjoyed seeing all my servants reuniting with every other revived toon. I was so happy to see all of my other servants revived.

Everything was great.

Just then, I saw something, it was my Uncle Scooby and the others. They were looking through a magical mirror, the one they had used to get here. My Uncle and me saw each other eye to eye. I put my hand on the mirror and Uncle Scooby put his hand on his side if the mirror. I had learned a lot from my experience with Uncle Scooby. He was more than just my uncle and mentor…he was my friend. And much, much more than that…he was.…Uncle Scooby was like my father.

Thanks for hearing my story and to all of you...

SCRAPPY DAPPY DOO!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That's the end of Scrappy's POV. There you have it! More POV's are coming soon. As well as the rest of Hero to Legend. Special thanks to my partner captaincartoon123. I'm doing POV's for more characters such as:**

**1\. Scooby-Doo**

**2\. Shaggy Rogers**

**3\. Daphne Blake**

**4\. Fred Jones**

**5\. Velma Dinkely**

**6\. Flim-Flam**

**7\. Googie**

**8\. The Great Gazoo**

**And remember, stay tuned for the rest of Hero to Legend! Coming real soon!**


End file.
